Love Between Us
by Rara Jung
Summary: ![CHAPTER 3 UP]! Luhan namja cantik yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kai, tapi ternyata luhan adalah bahan taruhan Sehun dan Chanyeol -sahabat kai- Bagaimana reaksi Luhan saat mengetahuinya? YAOI. Hunhan/Kaihan/Chanhan
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Love Between Us

Author : Rara Jung

Genre : Romance / Drama

Rate : T

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jong In -kai-

Other cast

Disclaimer : semua cast ciptaan dan milik Tuhan, juga milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. saya cuma pinjem nama mereka sebagai cast.

.

.

.

_Luhan namja cantik yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kai, tapi ternyata luhan adalah bahan taruhan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Bagaimana reaksi Luhan saat mengetahuinya?_

_YAOI. Hunhan/Kaihan/Chanhan_

**.**

**.**

**THIS YAOI. Boy X Boy. Dont like Dont Read.**

**No bash No flame**

**Sorry for Typos. EYD berantakan**

**Hope you like this story**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

Seorang namja berkulit tan -kai- memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi karena hampir terlambat masuk kuliah, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.55 itu artinya tinggal 5 menit lagi class kesenian akan dimulai, sedangkan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke kampus sekitar 10 menit itupun kalau memakai kecepatan maksimal.

Tiba-tiba ditengah perjalanan, mendadak namja berkulit tan tersebut memberhentikan mobilnya, menginjak rem sekuatnya.

Cciiitttttt….

Kai side

'Aigo… kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyebrang, membuatku makin terlambat saja. Seperti nya aku tidak akan masuk kelas kesenian pagi ini. Segera aku turun dari mobil dan menghampiri namja yang kuserempet tadi.'

"agassi gwaenchanha?" Tanya ku yang khawatir karena melihat darah di lututnya.

"appoyo…" kulihat dia meringis sambil memegangi lututnya.

Eotteokhae?

"aku tidak sengaja karena buru-buru. Ayo ikut aku, kita kerumah sakit untuk mengobati lukamu". Tawar ku padanya.

"gwaenchaseumnida… aku tidak apa-apa, hanya luka sedikit, aku masih bisa berjalan dan satu hal yang perlu kau tau Aku namja" dia menolak tawaran ku dan berjalan meningalkan ku dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Tidak terima disangka yeoja mungkin. Bukan salah ku, lihat badannya yang ramping, poninya yang menutupi sebagian matanya, dan wajahnya? Lebih cocok dikatakan cantik daripada tampan dengan bulu mata lentik, mata rusanya, hidung bangir, bibir plum menggoda juga pipi mulus yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"ya… tunggu… ku rasa ini lebih dari cukup untuk ganti rugi padamu" aku memberikan sejumlah uang padanya.

Dia mengambilnya, benar, dimana-mana uang selalu no 1 dibndingkan apapun.

"sepertinya aku tidak terlalu memerlukan uang ini, mungkin masih ada orang yang lebih membutuhkannya" dia tersenyum dan menatap ke arah seorang kakek tua yang berjalan memakai tongkat sambil membawa koran-koran bekas yang ditaruh kedalam plastic, terlihat sekali kalau kakek itu sangat kesusahan membawanya.

Namja yang kuserempet tadi berjalan kearah kakek tua tersebut dan memberikan uang yang telah kuberi padanya kepada kakek itu.

Aigo, ternyata masih ada orang seperti dia di jaman sekarang, pikiran ku tentang apapun bisa dibeli dengan uang itu ternyata salah. Dia tulus memaafkan ku tanpa imbalan apapun. Aku jadi malu dengan perlakuan ku tadi yang meremehkannya.

Mobilku ku parkir didepan toko dekat dengan tempat aku menyerempet namja tadi. Ah, aku lupa menanyakan sadar, ternyata dia sudah jauh berjalan meninggalkan ku, karena penasaran aku mengikutinya dari belakang, untung aku tidak kehilangan jejak.

.

.

.

Terlihat namja berkulit putih susu berwajah datar tengah bersandar di samping pintu class kesenian sambil mengangkat 1 kaki kebelakang dan kedua tangan yang di masukkan kedalam saku celana.

"ya… bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Apa kau terima?" Tanyanya pada seorang namja bertubuh jangkung yang baru keluar dari kelas kesenian tersebut.

"geurae… kalau kau menang aku akan mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu selama 6 bulan dan kalau kau kalah, apa yang aku dapatkan darimu?" Tanya namja jangkung tersebut sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat 1 alisnya menanggapi pertanyaan namja berkulit putih susu dihadapannya sekarang.

"aku akan memberikan motor sport kesayangan ku padamu" jawab namja berkulit putih susu sambil tersenyum evil.

Namja berkulit putih susu -oh sehun- adalah sahabat namja bertubuh jangkung -park chanyeol- Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, mereka sering melakukan taruhan-taruhan seperti itu untuk memperebutkan apa saja yang mereka anggap menarik.

"deal" ucap mereka berbarengan.

.

.

.

Kai terus mengikuti namja yang diserempet nya tadi dan akhir nya ia sampai disebuah area rumah susun, namja yang dilihat kai itu menaiki tangga dan memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil yang terlihat seperti aula. kai yang penasaran pun mengintip dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

'Apa yang ia lakukan disini?'

'Omo… ternyata dia mengajar anak yang putus sekolah. Mulia sekali pekerjaannya'

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Kai side

Class sudah selesai, aku membereskan buku-buku ku.

"ya… kemana kau kemarin? Jessica seonsaengnim mengadakan kuis" ucap chanyeol -teman sekelasku- bertanya padaku.

"oh, kemarin aku ada urusan mendadak, makanya tidak masuk" jawabku seadanya.

"sejak kapan kau punya urusan? Bukankah semua urusanmu bisa diselesaikan dengan uang?" sambung sehun -teman sekelasku juga- bertanya.

"Urus saja urusan kalian yang sering taruhan-taruhan tidak jelas itu" jawabku sambil beranjak keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Karena hari ini mata kuliah ku hanya 1 dan masuk pagi, jadi 9.30 class sudah selesai. Ku putuskan ketempat namja kemarin mengajar karena aku masih penasaran padanya.

Sesampainya ditempat kemarin aku mengawasi nya dari jauh, kurang lebih satu jam akhirnya namja itu keluar dan dijemput seorang namja dengan sepeda motor nya. Siapa namja itu? Namjachingunya kah? Ah, apa peduli ku dan untuk apa sebenarnya aku kesini, toh dia tidak penting bagiku.

.

.

.

16.00 waktu seoul.

Chanyeol side

Lihat saja, kali ini aku yang akan menang dari mu oh sehun.

"yeoboseyo. Luhan-ah?"

…..

"Jadikan sore ini?"

…..

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu ditempat pemancingan 30 menit lagi"

Tut tut tut

Aku mematikan telpon dan langsung menuju tempat yang sudah ku janjikan sebelumnya. *masa janjian ditempat pemancingan, ga keren bgt. *plak

Diperjalanan tiba-tiba ban mobilku bocor, aku menelpon mobil Derek untuk membawa mobilku kebengkel dan terpaksa harus naik bus untuk memenuhi janjiku, walapun ini hanya taruhan, tapi aku sendiri paling tidak suka ingkar janji apalagi datang telat seperti sekarang, bisa gagal rencana pdkt ku.

Dia sudah lebih dulu sampai daripada aku rupanya. Aku menghampirinya sedikit berlari.

"apa kau sudah lama? Mianhae, mobil ku bannya bocor dan aku kesini naik bus jadi aku terlambat. Apa kau marah padaku?" aku berdiri disebelahnya yang tengah duduk dan asyk memegangi pancingannya.

"aniya. aku baru setengah jam disini. Gwaenchanha, aku mengerti. Chanyeol ah, aku sudah dapat 4 ekor ikan, hebatkan. Kajja duduk, kita memancing sama-sama." Ku lihat dia tersenyum sangat manis, jelas sekali senyum itu tulus dan tidak ada sedikit pun gurat kemarahan diwajah nya. Aigo… jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku, kau bisa membuat ku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu.

Aku duduk disebelahnya dan ikut memancing, sudah 1 jam berlalu tapi tak seekor ikan pun yang menyambar umpan ku, sedangkan luhan? Entahlah sudah berapa banyak ikan yang dia dapat.

"aigoo, kenapa tidak ada satupun ikan yang memakan umpanku eoh?" aku menggerutu sendiri sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kananku.

"chanyeol ah, sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu. Haha" dia tertawa membuat matanya menyipit, aku ikut merasa senang melihat dia tertawa seperti itu.

"mwo? Kau mau bilang kalau aku sial hari ini? begitu? Aish" aku berpura-pura kesal, ku lihat luhan menatapku dan terkekeh pelan.

"sudahlah. kajja kita pulang. Lagipula aku sudah lapar." Ajak luhan berdiri sambil menarik tanganku.

"baiklah, aku juga sudah lapar, bagaimana kalau ikan kita ini kita masak saja disana" ucapku sambil menunjuk pondok tempat pemanggangan ikan yang ada dipemancingan ini.

"kita? Ini ikan ku chanyeol.. aku memancingnya sendiri.." dia kembali terkekeh, sungguh, sekali lagi kau tersenyum dengan wajah seperti itu, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Aku hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala, yang dikatakannya memang benar.

Setelah selesai makan aku mengntar nya pulang naik taxi, karena mobilku masih dibengkel. Aku heran, dia anak orang kaya tapi jarang sekali memakai mobilnya malah lebih suka naik bus dengan alasan naik mobil pribadi itu sepi sedangkan naik bus ramai banyak orang.

.

.

.

Sehun side

Ah sial, aku terlambat. Ternyata chanyeol lebih dulu mengajak luhan kencan, ani, itu bukan kencan, apa serunya sih memancing, menunggu ikan yang belum tentu mau memakan umpan nya.

Kalau malam ini aku mengajak nya makan malam, dia pasti menolaknya karena sudah seharian bersama si park dobi itu. hmm Besok aku harus lebih dulu mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Jangan sampai aku keduluan lagi. Lebih baik aku hubungi dia sekarang untuk membuat janji.

Yes, dia mau bertemu dengan ku besok. Ku tau dia bukan orang yang suka membatalkan janji, jadi kalau chanyeol mengajak nya lagi dia pasti akan menolaknya.

.

.

.

taman belakang kampus 11.00 kst

still sehun side

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang menutup mataku dengan kedua tangannya saat aku duduk dibangku taman menghadap kolam ikan buatan. *lagi-lagi ikan

"aku tau itu kau" ucapku sambil memegang tangannya.

"darimana kau tau?" Tanya nya seraya melepaskan tangannya dari mataku dan duduk disebelahku. "aku kan janjian dengan mu, ya pasti lah kau yang datang, masa seonsaenganim? Lagipula aku hafal wangi parfum mu". Jelasku panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang/?

"kita mau apa disini sehun ah? Matahari sudah mulai terik" Tanya nya sambil menaruh buku diatas kepalanya, lucu sekali wajahnya. "kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa disini, kajja" jawab ku sambil menarik tanganya dan membawanya kemobil.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan hanya hening, entah kenapa aku malas sekali rasanya berbicara sampai akhirnya suara luhan memecah keheningan "sehun ah, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya nya polos. "nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri" jawabku tersenyum kearahnya.

Setelah sampai dibutik langganan ku, aku membukakan pintu mobil untuk luhan dan membawanya masuk. Aku memilihkan baju untuknya, karena malam ini aku akan mengajaknya dinner sekaligus mengatakan cinta padanya. Ya, memang terlalu cepat karena aku baru akrab dengannya sekitar 2 minggu lalu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan daripada aku keduluan? Setelah membelikannya baju yang pas, aku mengantarnya pulang, kebetulan tidak ada class lagi hari ini.

Aku tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam, aku ingin melihat wajah kekalahan chanyeol karena aku yakin akan diterima oleh luhan. Lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

Kai side

Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa dia terlihat akrab sekali dengan sehun, ada hubungan apa mereka? Kenapa selama ini aku tidak tau kalau sehun dekat dengan namja yang ku serempet waktu itu? dan lagi dia juga kuliah di kampus yang sama denganku.

Jangan-jangan… ani, jangan sampai yang ku pikirkan itu terjadi. Besok aku akan menemui nya ditempat biasa ia mengajar anak-anak putus sekolah.

.

.

.

19.30 restaurant

Sudah setengah jam luhan menunggu kedatangan sehun namun yang ditunggu belum juga datang. Dengan kemeja biru langit yang dibelikan sehun tadi siang dia terlihat sangat tampan sekaligus cantik.

"permisi, apa aku boleh duduk disini? Tempat lain sudah penuh" Tanya seorang namja pada luhan, luhan pun menoleh ke arah namja tersebut.

"kau?"

"iya, aku. Waktu itu aku belum sempat minta maaf padamu" ucap namja itu terlihat merasa bersalah.

"untuk apa? Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan" jawab luhan lembut.

"apa kau menunggu seseorang disini? Apa aku mengganggu?"

"ne, aku menunggu teman. Gwaenchanha, kau tidak mengganggu. duduklah".

Beberapa saat kemudian

"luhan ah, mianhae aku terlmbat" ucap sehun ngos-ngosan.

Sehun side

Aku berpura-pura lari karena mobil ku mogok, padahal itu alasan ku untuk tau seberapa sabar dia menunggu ku, dan aku juga sengaja datang terlambat. Ternyata dia masih sabar menunggu ku.

"luhan ah, mianhae aku terlmbat" ucap ku ngos-ngosan.

"tidak apa-apa sehun ah, lagipula aku ada teman disini, jadi tidak terlalu bosan menunggu" jawab luhan mengarah seorang namja yang duduk dimeja yang sebenarnya khusus ku pesan untuk kami berdua saja. luhan, kenapa kau itu selalu bersikap baik kesemua orang?

Tapi betapa kaget nya aku melihat namja yang duduk disebelah luhan. "ya… kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya ku padanya. "kebetulan aku mau makan malam disini, karena semua meja penuh makanya aku meminta izin duduk disini dan dia membolehkannya, luhan, itukan namamu, oia aku lupa mengenalkan namaku, panggil saja aku kai, aku teman sehun. Sebenarnya kita satu kampus, tapi aku baru tau tadi siang saat kau menemui sehun ditaman belakang kampus, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya. Kau pasti semester 1 ya, karena aku baru melihatmu?" kai asyk berbicara dengan luhan.

Jadi dia tadi mengintip ku dengan luhan ditaman? Cih kebiasaan.

"ah, jadi ternyata kau temannya sehun, kebetulan sekali, jadi kita bisa makan malam sama-sama, kai kau mau makan apa? aigo Aku sudah lapar karena menunggu sehun terlalu lama datangnya" tawar luhan pada kai.

Hello, aku disini, apa kalian tidak bisa melihatku. Bahkan aku masih berdiri, aku juga yang sudah memesan meja ini, tapi kenapa kalian mengacuhkan ku dan malah asyk memilih menu makanan kalian masing-masing. Sepertinya aku patung pajangan direstaurant ini.

"EHM..EHM" aku bedehem dengan keras agar mereka sadar dengan keberadaan ku. Dan akhirnya berhasil. "sehun ah, kau mau makan apa? Biar sekaligus dipesan" tanya luhan padaku, seolah-olah aku yang jadi orang ke tiga, padahal kan itu kai, dasar item tidak tau diri.

Acara makan malam ku kali ini gatot, gara-gara orang item ini. Tidak mungkin malam ini aku menyatakan cinta kepada luhan, sedangkan pengganggu ini ikut makan disini, dan tentunya aku yang akan bayar semua pesanannya. Menyebalkan sekali punya chingu seperti dia.

.

.

.

TBC?

Or

END?

.

.

.

Fyi. Ini ff remake ku yang awalnya straigh dengan cast suju. Jadi maaf kalau ada salah nama di ceritanya.

Gimana? Gaje kah?

Review please.

Kalau banyak yang review, ni ff bakal owe lanjutin. tapi kalau peminatnya sedikit mungkin end sampe sini aja kali ya?

oia buat yang nungguin lanjutan My Pervert Namja, mungkin kalo gak besok, besok lusa rara publish chapter 2 nya ^^

Gomawo buat yang udah mau baca semua ff rara ya /bow

Annyeong ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Love between us 2

Tittle : Love Between Us

Author : Rara Jung

Genre : Romance / Drama

Rate : T

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jong In -kai-

Other cast

Disclaimer : semua cast ciptaan dan milik Tuhan, juga milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. saya cuma pinjem nama mereka sebagai cast. Ini murni pemikiran saya, so plagiat, silahkan pergi jauh-jauh.

.

.

.

_Luhan namja cantik yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kai, dan ternyata Luhan adalah bahan taruhan Sehun dan Chanyeol –sahabat Kai-  
Bagaimana reaksi Luhan saat mengetahuinya?_

_YAOI. Hunhan/Kaihan/Chanhan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS YAOI. Boy X Boy. Dont like Dont Read.**

**No bash No flame**

**Sorry for Typos. EYD berantakan**

**Hope you like this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Preview chapter 1

_Sehun side_

_Acara makan malam ku kali ini gatot, gara-gara orang item ini. Tidak mungkin malam ini aku menyatakan cinta kepada luhan, sedangkan pengganggu ini ikut makan disini, dan tentunya aku yang akan bayar semua pesanannya. Menyebalkan sekali punya chingu seperti dia._

.

.

.

Chapter 2

kampus

Chanyeol side

Ternyata kai juga kenal dengan luhan, gawat kalau sampai dia tau aku dan sehun memperebutkan luhan hanya untuk taruhan. Ah, ani… sepertinya dia sudah tau, bisa gagal taruhan kami. Tapi bagus lah, tadi malam dia berhasil menggagalkan sehun untuk mengungkapkan perasaan palsunya itu pada luhan, walaupun itu dilakukan nya tanpa sengaja. Setidaknya aku masih ada kesempatan untuk merebut hati luhan.

"bagaimana acara kencan mu tadi malam? Apa sukses besar? Haha" Tanya ku pada sehun yang baru masuk kedalam kelas.

"kau… pasti dia sudah bercerita semua nya padamu" ucap sehun kesal membanting tasnya dimeja dan duduk disebelahku.

"annyeong chingudeul" sapa kai yang sudah ada didepan kami dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"ya! apa tadi malam kau sengaja mengacaukan rencana ku huh?" Tanya sehun sinis.

"rencana apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" jawab kai dengan ekpresi datar.

"jangan seperti kura-kura yang sering bersembunyi diperahu. Tadi malam kau sengaja kan ikut bergabung bersama ku dan luhan supaya acara ku gatot. Dan kau berhasil. Ini pasti akal chanyeol,iya kan?" ku lihat sehun menatap evil ke arah kami berdua.

"aniya… aku tau kau kencan saja dari kai" jawab ku membela diri.

"kalian ini bicara apa sih dari tadi? Berisik tau. Gatot? Siapa gatot, mahasiswa baru ya?" kai bertanya penasaran.

"ishh kau… kenapa tadi malam kau pulang tanpa membayar bil nya?" Tanya sehun lagi.

"ah, itu karena ada panggilan alam. Makanya aku cepat-cepat pulang, lagipula pesanan ku hanya sedikit, Cuma 11 macam, tidak sampai 1 lusin kan?" kai tersenyum tersenyum innocent.

"haha. Sehun ah,berarti kau tekor membayar makanan kai" aku tertawa sambil menepuk bahu sehun pelan.

"Ya! Chanyeol ah, aisshh… kalian ini sama saja" sehun terlihat kesal.

"aku baru ingat, apa kalian tau?"

"anniyo…" jawab sehun dan kai bersamaan.

"aku belum selesai bicara, tadi malam kris menelpon ku, katanya dia sudah 1 bulan disini, tapi baru memberi kabar karena kemarin-kemarin masih sibuk"

"jadi dia sudah pulang dari canada?" Tanya sehun antusias.

"siapa kris? Apa dia penting bagiku?" sambung kai.

"TIDAK…" jawab ku dan sehun bersamaan. Anak ini, tidak bisakah dia serius sekali saja, seperti tidak mengenal kris saja, padahal diantara kami, dia yang paling dekat dengan kris.

"nanti malam kris mengajak kita makan malam, ditempat biasa. Kita harus datang karena dia membawa oleh-oleh untuk kita" terang ku pada mereka berdua dan mereka hanya mengangguk.

Shindong seonsangnim datang. Sejenak kami berhenti bergosip dan memperhatikan penjelasan shindong seongsanim.

Kai POV

Class sudah berakhir, aku bergegas memasukan buku-buku ku dan kabur. Aku tidak mau mereka berdua mengikuti ku.

.

.

"annyeong, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya ku sambil mengetuk pintu.

"kai… kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya luhan kaget melihatku.

"nanti saja ceritanya, apa aku boleh ikut mengajar?"

"tentu"

Setelah lumayan lama, akhirnya selesai juga. Ternyata mengasikkan mengajari mereka berbagai macam pelajaran dan kesenian.

Tapi masih ada yang tidak aku ketahui tentang luhan, asal usulnya, tidak mungkin aku menanyakannya pada sehun dan chanyeol. Masalah taruhan mereka,aarrgghh….. jangan sampai luhan menerima cinta dari salah satu mereka.

"luhan, apa setelah ini kau ada urusan? kuharap tidak ada sih"

"ani, wae kai?"

"apa kau mau ke kebun binatang bersama ku? Jawab aja iya"

"wah, boleh. Aku sudah lama tidak kesana. Kajja"

Ternyata dia lebih bersemangat daripada aku.

.

.

.

in the zoo

Untuk menghilangkan kebisuan diantara kami, aku sedikit bercerita tentang diriku yang sudah bersahabat lama dengan sehun dan chanyeol, aku juga punya sepupu namanya panda eh maksudku Tao, dia suka sekali makan daun bambu(?) ah tidak aku hanya bercanda. Tidak lupa aku mengenalkan anjing peliharaan ku meonggu, meskipun hanya lewat foto, karena ku rasa aku lebih sayang meonggu dari pada hyung ku sendiri, si bantet itu.

Aku pun memberanikan diri bertanya tentang keluarganya, ternyata dia anak tunggal dan lahir dari keluarga terpandang, tetapi dia terlihat lebih sederhana dari status sosialnya. Benar-benar menarik perhatian ku.

.

.

.

Luhan side

Ternyata kai orang yang menyenangkan walaupun sifatnya terkadang rada aneh.

"luhan, ayo kita melihat saudara tao" ajak kai menarik tangan ku.

"tapi kai, kandang pandanya ada disebelah kiri, kenapa kau mengajak ku kesebelah sana?" Tanya ku menunjuk arah sebelah kanan.

"oh kandangnya sudah pindah" kai menarik lagi tanganku dan berjalan kearah kiri.

"..." aku hanya memasang wajah flat.

"ya… ternyata kau ada disini, sudah kuduga kau pasti mau menjenguk saudaramu, iya kan?"

"kau tau saja kai" sahut tao sambil memberi dedaunan ke saudaranya -panda-

"luhan, ini sepupuku yang tadi aku ceritakan" kai mengenalkan Tao padaku. Ternyata panda yang ini tinggi (?)

"annyeonghaseyo ak—" Belum sempat aku memperkenalkan diri, kai sudah membawa Tao menjauh dari ku dan seperti nya mereka membicarakan hal yang rahasia.

.

.

.

Kuputuskan untuk duduk di kedai ice cream sambil menunggu kai datang.

"luhan ah, mian menunggu lama"

"gwaenchanha kai" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"kenapa tidak ingin menanyakan kemana sepupuku tadi?"

"dia kemana kai?" Tanya ku memasang wajah -_-

"dia masih meneruskan memberi makan para panda semok itu, tapi dia ikutan makan (?)" terang kai sambil menyuap ice cream vanilla ku kemulutnya, hingga tetes terakhir, dan yang bayar? Tentu saja aku. Kai kere nih.

"luhan, sebenarnya ada yang mau aku katakan padamu" tiba-tiba wajah kai berubah serius, aku jadi penasaran apa yang akan dikatakannya padaku.

"yee. Bicara saja kai"

"mungkin ini terlalu cepat dan kau pasti tidak akan mempercayainya. Mianhae luhan ah, sebenarnya…. Aku… aku sebenarnya…."

_Baby dont cry~~ Tonight~~_

Belum sempat kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ponsel ku berbunyi.

"yeoboseyo"

…..

"ah yee, sebentar lagi aku pulang hyung"

Tut tut tut sambungan telpon sudah ku putuskan.

Karena aku buru-buru disuruh pulang, aku jadi lupa kalau kai ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"kai, kajja kita pulang"

"siapa yang menelpon mu?" Tanya kai tidak beranjak dari duduknya.

"bukan siapa-siapa, ayo kita pulang, ppalli" aku menarik tangannya dan akhir nya dia yang mengantar ku pulang.

.

.

.

Kris side

Sudah sebulan aku di seoul tapi baru kali ini bisa jalan-jalan berkeliling kota.

Ternyata sudah banyak perubahan, padahal baru 3 tahun aku meninggalkan kota ini.

Ku putuskan untuk kerumah suho, sudah lama aku tidak menemuinya. Apa dia masih seperti dulu? Suka memasang wajah seolah ingin menangis. Aku jadi tertawa sendiri membayangkan nya.

Akhirnya, ketemu juga rumahnya. Hampir saja aku tersesat karena jalanan disini banyak sekali perubahannya.

Ding ding ding

"_nugusseyo?"_ Tanya seseorang didalam yang ku yakin itu suara suho.

"omo kris, lama kita tidak bertemu, kau juga tidak ada kabarnya selama ini. Aku kira kau sudah lupa padaku" ucap suho sambil memelukku.

"apa kita akan terus berbicara didepan pintu seperti ini?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukkannya.

"ah, aku sampai lupa, sialakn masuk, kau mau minum apa? Tanya nya berjalan menuju dapur.

"up to you" jawabku.

"_disini tidak ada minuman up to you (?), adanya teh, kopi, susu, sirup, kau mau yang mana?" _teriaknya dari dapur

"kalau begitu kopi saja" jawabku sambil geleng-geleng kepala diruang tamu.

"_kopinya habis. Jadi teh saja"_ teriaknya lagi. heh, aku hanya memasang ajah flat mendengarnya -_-

.

.

.

Chanyeol side

Sepulang dari kampus aku merebahkan tubuhku kekasur dan tak terasa aku tertidur sampai jam 5, perut ku lapar sekali.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur, eomma masak apa ya hari ini.

Omo…. Ikan lagi,kenapa sih eomma suka sekali memasak ikan, aku yang memakan nya saja bosan. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku juga makan ikan bersama luhan. luhan? Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Tiba-tiba aku jadi merindukan namja itu.

Aku merogoh saku celana ku dan mengirimkan sms pada luhan.

.

To : Pretty Lu

_Hey namja manis, sedang apa kau? :)_

Sesaat kemudian

Ddrtt ddrtt

From : Pretty Lu

_Ah, chanyeol. Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam._

.

Aku jadi teringat janji dengan kris, bukankah malam ini kami sudah janji akan bertemu.

Aku jadi lupa membalas sms luhan dan bergegas mandi lalu bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

sehun side

Memangnya apa sih yang akan diberikan kris pada kami. Kenapa tidak to the point saja langsung. Aku mematut diri dikaca. Perfect. Dengan ketampanan ku seperti ini yeoja dan namja mana yang tidak bertekuk lutut dihadapanku. Aku tersenyum evil.

Sayang nya malam ini aku ada janji dengan kris, bukan dengan luhan.

.

.

.

out door restaurant

Kami semua sudah berkumpul dan larut dalam pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya kris mengeluarkan oleh-oleh nya dan memberikannya pada kami.

"wah… kau tau saja aku belum sempat membelinya, gomawo kris" ternyata kris memberikan ku gadget keluaran terbaru.

"mwoya….. kenapa aku dapat makanan anjing? Kenapa sehun dapat gadget? Kau tidak adil" kai mengkerutkan bibirnya.

"kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau sangat menyayangi meonggu mu itu, berarti kebahagiannya kebahagian mu juga kan, kau juga bilang kau lebih menyayanginya ketimbang suho" jawab kris membela diri.

Aku melihat chanyeol yang tertawa paling terbahak-bahak sambil bertepuk tangan, tapi seketika wajahnya berubah, hampir sama dengan ekspresi kai.

"kau kenapa? Tanya ku.

Dia hanya memperlihatkan oleh-oleh nya tanpa bicara padaku.

Ternyata kripik pisang. Hahahaha, kali ini aku dan kris yang tertawa, sedang chanyeol dan kai hanya menekuk wajah mereka melihat aku dan kris tertawa.

"ya! jangan memasang tampang sok aegyo seperti itu" kata kris yang melihat chanyeol mengkerutkan bibirnya. Ku lihat chanyeol ingin membalas kata-kata kris tapi sebelum dia mengeluarkan suaranya, tiba-tiba ada yang mengagetkan kami.

"no no no (ala apink) rupanya kalian disini tanpa mengajak kami ya" suho datang bersama lay dan tao.

"hei, kenapa hanya mereka bertiga yang dapat oleh-oleh, untuk ku mana?" pinta tao saat melihat kami masing-masing memengang 1 bingkisan.

"belikan aku juga, apa saja terserah yang penting aku juga dapat, kalau tidak aku akan marah" sambung lay melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"ayo cepat kita beli oleh-oleh, beli disini juga tidak apa-apa" kali ini suho tidak mau kalah dan menarik-narik tangan kris dibantu tao dan lay, akhirnya mereka berhasil mengajak kris untuk pergi berbelanja bersama mereka.

Kini hanya tinggal aku, kai dan chanyeol. Gawat…. kris belum mebayar bil nya. Aku saling pandang dengan kai, sedang chanyeol asyik menimati makan malamnya. Dengan isyarat jari yang tidak dilihat chanyeol, kami pun menghitung pelan. Hana..dul..set.. seketika aku dan kai lari meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian.

"ya…. Kalian curang…. AWAS kalian…! Bla bla bla" dari kejauhan, samar-samar aku mendengar chanyeol mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas pada kami berdua. Hahaha

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya 16.00 KST

Kai side

Aku harus mengatakan kata-kata ku pada luhan yang terputus tempo hari. Lebih baik aku menelpon nya sekarang.

"_yeobosseyo"_

"yeobosseo luhan ah, apa kita bisa bicara? Ini sangat penting"

"_mianhae kai ya, nanti saja kita bicara, aku ada janji dengan sehun di taman, aku buru-buru"_

Tut tut tut

Aigo, kenapa dia matikan telponnya, ini sangat penting. Tunggu, dia bilang ada janji dengan siapa? Sehun? Ditaman? apa sehun akan mengatakan cinta pada luhan? Ku harap tidak.

.

.

.

Sehun side

Kuharap kali ini rencana ku berhasil. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua ini sedemikian rupa, kali ini tidak restaurant lagi tapi di taman. Ah, dia datang. Aku menyembunyikan sebuket bunga mawar putih dibelakangku. Sekarang dia tepat berada dihadapan ku dan tersenyum sangat manis, dia terlihat lebih cantik dan mempesona hari ini. ish..apa yang kau pikirkan oh sehun? Aku pun memblas senyum nya.

"sehun ah, katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan. Mwo?" luhan mengerjap imut. Demi Tuhan luhan, kenapa kau sangat mengagumkan eoh?

"ah ye, igeo" aku memberian bunga yang usimpan dibalik punggungku. Terlihat sekali dia menyukai bunga yang ku beri.

"wah, mawar putih. Gomawo sehun ah"

"ne. Aku tidak mau basa basi lagi, jadi-" aku berlutut dengan kaki kanan ku tekuk kedepan. "luhan ah, aku bukan namja romantis yang pintar merangkai kata-kata, tapi aku merasa semakin hari kita semakin dekat, walapun kita baru kenal. Aku ingin jujur, ketika pertama aku melihat mu, aku merasakkan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari mu, entah itu apa dan sampai akhirnya ku tau kalau itu adalah perasaan cinta. Maukah kau menjadi namjachingu ku?" aku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi lumayan besar berwarna biru dan membukanya. Ku lihat dia sedikit terkejut. "luhan, bila kau menerima cinta ku, aku mau kau memakai gelang ini, bila tidak, kau bisa membuangnya. Aku perlu jawabanmu sekarang luhan, karena aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi"

"sehun ah…. Mianhae…" ku dengar dia menjawab dengan lirih, apa aku akan ditolak? Tidak ada dalam sejarah, pernyataan cinta seorang Oh Sehun di tolak. "waeyo luhan? Apa kau tak mencintaiku?" aku berdiri dan memegang tangannya. "mianhae, aku tidak bisa sehun"

Aarrgghh ini tidak mungkin. "wae luhan? Apa selama ini aku kurang baik padamu?" Tanya ku lagi penasaran.

"aku... benar-benar tidak bisa sehun ah..."

.

.

.

TBC?

Or

END?

Kayanya peminat ni ff sedikit ya /pundung/

chap depan bakal mulai konfliknya '-'/\

Bagi yang nanya gimana chanyeol sama sehun kenal luhan, ceritanya disini luhan maba cimit gitu(?)

Chanhun gak sengaja ngeliat dia waktu lagi di kantin makan, terus munculah ide gila mereka.

Berhubung luhan orangnya baik hati, sabar, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung, chanhun dengan mudahnya kenal dan akrab sama luhan. Mereka seumuran jadi luhan gak manggil mereka hyung karena luhan habis lulus sma gak langsung lanjutin kuliahnya di china. Pas pindah ke korea baru dia kuliah.

Yang nungguin kelanjutan kisah chanbaek 'baekhyun jealous' rara masih nunggu wangsit dari luhan, bakal ada squelnya apa gak. haha

.

.

.

**Big Thanks To**

**fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie, novey, ferinaref, ByunnaPark, lisnana1, swiflu, ssnowish, SMKA, hunhanie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu ya maaf juga kalau ada yang gak kesebut.

Akhir kata Jangan lupa review nya ya yeorobun.

Saranghae... :3


	3. Chapter 3 : Mianhae

Tittle : Love Between Us

Author : Rara Jung

Genre : Romance / Drama

Rate : T

Cast :

Luhan

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jong In -Kai-

Wu Yi Fan -Kris-

Other cast

.

Disclaimer : semua cast ciptaan dan milik Tuhan, juga milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. saya cuma pinjem nama mereka sebagai cast. Ini murni pemikiran saya, so plagiat, silahkan pergi jauh-jauh.

.

.

.

_Luhan namja cantik yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kai, dan ternyata Luhan adalah bahan taruhan Sehun dan Chanyeol –sahabat Kai-  
Bagaimana reaksi Luhan saat mengetahuinya?_

_YAOI. Hunhan/Kaihan/Chanhan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS YAOI. Boy X Boy. Dont like Dont Read.**

**No bash No flame**

**Sorry for Typos. EYD berantakan**

**Hope you like this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_aku... benar-benar tidak bisa sehun ah..."_

_._

_._

Chapter 3

"arrasseo. Aku tidak akan memaksa" luhan, adalah satu-satunya orang yang menolak seorang Oh Sehun. Sepertinya aku harus merelakan motor kesayanganku berpindah tangan. Aku membalikkan badanku berniat pergi.

"sehun ah, aku—"

"sudahlah luhan, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa padaku. Mungkin sudah adaorang lain yang kau cintai. Aku permisi" aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh.

"BABO! Aku belum selesai bicara, kau selalu memotong peembicaraan ku, aku memang tidak bisa, tidak bisa menolakmu" jawab luhan yang membuat ku langsung berbalik 180°. Bisa kulihat pipinya memerah setelah mengatakan itu, neomu yeppeoda. Dia mengambil gelang yang ada ditangan ku dan ingin memakainya tapi buru-buru aku ambil kembali gelang itu dan aku yang memakaikan ditangannya.

"jadi kau menerimaku?" Tanya ku agar lebih yakin. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "jinjaro? Gomawo. Saranghae xiaolu" aku mencium kening luhan dalam kemudian memeluknya erat tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang yang ada disekitar kami.

.

.

.

Chanyeol side

Aku melihat mereka, iya. Luhan dan sehun, mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Itu tandanya aku kalah, tapi kenapa aku merasa sedih? Bukan karena aku kalah dan harus mengerjakan tugas sehun selama satu semester, tapi hati ku merasa sedih karena apa yang ku lihat sekarang. Mereka berpelukkan ditempat umum seperti ini. Dada ku terasa sesak melihat sehun mengecup kening luhan, kerja otak ku sepertinya tidak normal melihat mereka berpelukan seperti sekarang. Apa yang ku rasa? Perasaan apa ini? Apa aku cemburu? Luhan, kenapa kau menerima cinta sehun? Namja playboy seperti dia tak pantas untuk namja sebaik dirimu.

Oh, sepertinya kekacauan pikiran chanyeol melupakan fakta kalau dia tak jauh beda dengan sehun. Sama-sama playboy.

.

.

.

Kai side

Terlambat… luhan sudah menerima sehun. Tapi tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mencoba. Nanti malam aku akan mencoba kerumahnya saja.

.

.

.

Aku duduk bersama luhan diruang tamu rumahnya. Sekarang saat yang tepat untuk bicara dengannya. Lebih baik aku to the point saja.

"luhan ah, sebenarnya sudah lama aku mau mengatakan ini tapi selalu saja waktunya tidak tepat. Sekarang lah saat yang tepat menurut ku, sebenarnya aku mau bilang kalau …"

"kai, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menerima mu, karena tadi sore aku sudah menjadi namjachingu namja lain" hye hee tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan ku.

"asdfghjkl #$*":?)^*$ YA! siapa yang mau mengatakan cinta pada mu, pede sekali kau. Aku sudah tau kalau kau jadian dengan sehun tadi sore di taman" ckckck pede sekali namja ini, apa aku salah sudah mencintai namja aneh seperti dia? hah yang benar saja.

"lalu, kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya nya lagi.

"sebenarnya— Sebenarnya sehun hanya membuatmu sebagai barang taruhan, dia taruhan dengan chanyeol, walaupun aku tidak tau apa yang mereka pertaruhkan, yang jelas sehun hanya mempermainkan mu, aku tau sifat sehun dari dulu, dia bukan tipe namja yang serius dengan kekasihnya, tunggu saja seminggu lagi kau pasti akan diputuskannya, ku mohon kau perca—" plakk… tamparan luhan tepat mengenai pipi kanan ku.

"cukup kai, kalau kau tidak terima aku berpacaran dengan sehun apapun alasannya, jangan memfitnah sehun seperti itu, sekarang silakan keluar, pintu keluarnya ada disebelah sana" luhan menunjuk kearah pintu, jadi dia mengusirku? Dia terlihat sangat marah, baru kali ini aku melihat nya seperti ini, apa begitu berarti sehun dihati nya sampai-sampai dia semarah itu padaku karena telah memberitahukan keburukan sehun sebenarnya.

"tapi luhan, aku berkata jujur, aku begini karena aku tidak mau orang yang aku sayang terluka. Sehun hanya memperalat mu agar dia bisa memenangkan taruhan ini dan mendapat sesuatu dari chanyeol. Ku mohon kali ini kau—"

"CUKUP!" luhan memotong kata-kata ku lagi, dia menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan nya lalu berlari menuju lantai atas.

BLAM

Terdengar jelas pintu kamar yang dibantingnya.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menuruni tangga, siapa di— Kris? Sedang apa dia disini?

"kai ya, apa yang kau lakukan pada luhan sampai dia membanting pintu seperti itu?" Tanya kris menghampiri ku. "kau? Kenapa kau ada disini?" aku balik bertanya. "aku saudara luhan, kau ingat waktu ku bilang aku punya saudara, tapi bukan saudara kandung, selama aku di canada apppa luhan lah yang membiayai pendidikanku. Aku kembali kesini karena disuruh menjaga luhan, karena dia tidak mau pindah ke canada. Kau tadi berbicara apa dengan nya?" kris kembali bertanya setelah menjawab pertanyaan ku kemudian kami duduk berhadapan. Jadi? Namja yang waktu itu bersama luhan adalah kris? Oke bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu.

"kris, jujur sebenarnya aku menyukai luhan. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyukai ku, bahkan mungkin sekarang dia membeciku karena dia pikir aku telah menjelek-jelekan namja yang disayanginya. Meskipun cinta ku bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi tidak mungkin aku berniat merusak hubungan nya dengan namjachingunya, hanya saja aku tidak rela kalau luhan harus terluka oleh namja itu. Untuk apa dia mengorbankan perasaanya kepada namja yang hanya bisa mebuatnya bersedih nanti. Walaupun luhan tidak bersamaku, aku harap dia akan bahagia dengan namja lain".

"kai, langsung pada intinya saja. aku masih belum mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, siapa namja yang kau maksud?" ucap kris yang mulai serius mendengarkan penjelasanku.

"begini, kau taukan kalau sehun dan chanyeol sering taruhan untuk mendapatkan apapun yang mereka anggap menarik? Kali ini—"

"tunggu.. apa maksud mu mereka mempertaruhkan—" Sepertinya kris mulai mengerti apa maksud ku.

"itu maksud ku, dan aku tidak menyangka kalau luhan adalah saudaramu"

"mianhae, tapi aku tidak bisa semudah itu percaya pada kata-katamu, bukan apa-apa, tapi kita juga baru bertemu setelah 3 tahun. Mungkin aku akan menyelidiki sendiri tentang masalah ini. Gomawo sudah memberitahukannya padaku. Sebaik nya kau pulng, ini sudah malam, aku akan melihat keadaan luhan dulu" siwon mengakhiri pembicaraan dan akupun pulang.

.

.

.

Kris side

Apa benar yang dikatakan kai? Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak boleh 100% langsung mempercayai perkataannya. Tapi masalah sehun dan kai sering taruhan ku akui itu memang benar, tapi apa iya kalau kali ini luhan yang menjadi barang taruhannya? Kapan mereka akan menghentikan hal konyol seperti itu?

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar luhan, aku harap dia baik-baik saja.

Tok tok tok

"luhan, apa aku boleh masuk?"

"_ne kris, masuk saja. Pintunya tidak dikunci"_ akupun langsung masuk kekamarnya.

"gwaenchanha?" Tanya ku seraya duduk disudut ranjang dan membelai rambutnya.

"ne kris. Kris, apa kau sudah kenal dengan kai sebelumnya? Kenapa tidak memberi tau aku?" Tanya luhan bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk bersandar diranjang.

"dia temanku sebelum aku pindah ke canada. Aku juga berteman dengan sehun dan chanyeol. Sehun itu namjachingu mu kan? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?"

"jadi, kau sudah tau semuanya?" Tanya luhan terkejut. Dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"kris, apa kau percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kai?" Tanya nya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku.

"ingat pesan appa, jangan mempercayai 100% perkataan orang lain sebelum kita mendapatkan bukti kongkrit nya, arasseo?" aku mengusap lembut surainya.

"ne"

"tidurlah, sudah malam" aku menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah berbaring kembali diranjang. Sebelum keluar aku mengecup keningnya lembut. Setelah itu aku keluar kamar dan mematikan lampu.

"jalja kris"

"jalja luhan"

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian

Luhan side

07.00 kst home

Setelah punya namjachingu aku jadi selalu semangat kekampus, agar bertemu pujaan hatiku sehun. Aku meraih tas ransel beige yang ada diatas meja belajarku dan bergegas pergi. Saat hendak membuka pintu mobil, ada pesan masuk dan aku langsung membukanya.

.

From : sehun my prince

_Baby Deer… jangan lupa dengan janji mu nanti malam._

_Hati-hati dijalan. Sampai jumpa dikampus. Aku mencintaimu._

.

Dengan cepat aku membalas pesan dari sehun.

To : sehun my prince

_Aku tidak akan lupa janji ku padamu._

_Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat._

.

.

.

Dimana sehun? aku sangat merindukannya, padahal kemarin kami baru bertemu. Saat aku berjalan ditikungan gedung kampus, tak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan orang yang suaranya tidak asing lagi bagiku. Aku pun memutuskan bersembunyi dibalik tembok untuk menguping, tidak sopan memang, tapi rasanya aku perlu melakukannya untuk kali ini.

.

.

"_ya ya ya. Kuakui kau hebat, bisa menaklukkan hatinya. Sekarang aku harus siap-siap mengerjakan tugasmu selama satu semester. Tapi ingat, malam ini juga kau harus memutuskannya karena perjanjian kita siapa yang menang hanya akan memacari luhan selama seminggu"_

"_tenang saja, janga panggil aku Oh Sehun kalau aku tidak bisa mencampakannya"_

.

.

Ku dengar mereka tertawa.

Deg….. hati ku rasanya remuk mendengar perkataan mereka, jadi ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan kai? aku ini tidak lebih dari sekedar barang taruhan. kai, mianhae karena selama ini aku tidak mempercayai mu. Dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mata, Ku beranikan diri melangkahkan kaki ku menuju sumber suara yang kudengar.

Ku lihat mereka berdua kaget akan kehadiran ku yang tiba-tiba.

"xiao lu, a— aku— akan menj—"

"akan apa? Akan memutuskan ku malam ini? Begitu tuan Oh? Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan karena aku sudah mendengar semuanya" sebelum sehun menyelesaikan kata-katana nya aku sudah buru-buru memotongnya.

"luhan, kau salah pa—"

Plakkk

aku menampar pipi sehun sekuat tenagaku.

"kau tau? satu-satunya kebodohanku adalah karena sudah mencintai namja brengsek sepertimu dan melukai hati namja yang tulus mencintaiku. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah berharap kau bisa berhubungan dengan ku lagi" kali ini air mataku sudah tak bisa ku bendung, pertahananku runtuh. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata nya lagi dan bergegas pergi keparkiran. Aku ingin menenangkan diri. Karena pikiranku sedang kacau aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil dengan benar, penglihatan ku sedikit buram karena air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah.

Cccciiiiiittttt…..

BRAK

Sebelum aku benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri, samar-samar aku banyak mendengar suara orang yang mungkin mengerumuni ku sekarang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol side

Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Semuanya, luhan sudah mendengar semuanya, aku merasa tak tega melihat dia mengeluarkan air mata nya. Apa pantas namja seperti sehun ditangisi seorang malaikat seperti luhan? , aku dan sehun sama-sama telah menyakiti hatinya.

"sehun ah, eotteokhae? Luhan benar-benar marah padamu, otomatis dia juga akan marah padaku dan ku yakin dia telah membenci kita berdua" aku berbicara pada sehun yang posisinya masih tak bergerak dari tempat saat luhan menampar wajahnya.

"molla" jawab sehun menatap kebawah lalu berlalu dari hadapanku tanpa sepatah kata pun.

_Neo hogshi molla gyeonggo haneunde, jaldeureo._

_Jigeum wiheomhae, so dangerous._

"nuguya?" aku bertanya pada diri sendiri sambil merogoh saku celana dan mengambil benda yang sedari tadi berdering, menatap layarnya sebentar, sepertinya aku tidak mengenal nomor ini.

"nugusseyo?"

…

"baekhyun? Annyeong. Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

…...

"ah ye, aku segera kesana. Tunggu saja"

.

.

.

Sehun side

Luhan, mianhae. Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu. Lebih tepatnya terlanjur mencintaimu, bukan karena kau namja taruhan ku, tapi karena aku mencintaimu layak nya cinta seseorang pada kekasihnya. Kau berbeda dari namja yang lain, cintamu tulus padaku tapi aku malah membalasnya dengan air mata yang kau keluarkan. Walaupun aku merasa tak pantas untukmu, tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong dengan diriku sendiri bahwa aku menginginkanmu, sungguh-sungguh menginginkanmu menjadi milikku.

Aku mencoba menghubungi nya tapi tak ada jawaban, apa dia benar-benar membenciku? Lebih baik aku kerumahnya saja. Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan maksimal menuju rumah luhan, tidak lupa sebelum itu aku membeli sebuket bunga mawar putih untuknya, walau ku tau ini tak kan mungkin mempan merebut hatinya kembali, tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha.

Aku terus memencet bel tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu, dia sengaja tidak membuka pintu karena tau aku yang datang atau memang tidak ada orang dirumah?

"hei, kau mencari siapa?" tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkan ku, akupun menoleh kearah suara itu. Ternyata seorang ahjumma.

"ah, aku mencari luhan, apa dia ada?" Tanya ku pada ahjumma tersebut yang terlihat asyk menyiran tanaman hiasnya.

"oh, namja itu. Tadi aku sempat melihat namja yang bergegas pergi dari dalam rumah ini dan wajahnya terlihat panik, saat ku tanyakan mau kemana, dia bilang saudaranya masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan" jelas ahjumma itu.

"saudara, sejak kapan luhan punya saudara? Bukankah dia anak tunggal?" aku bertanya lagi.

"setauku itu bukan saudara kandungnya, sepupu mungkin"

"apa anda tau dia dibawa kerumah sakit mana?"

"mian, aku tidak sempat menanyakannya"

"gamsahamnida" aku membungkuk lalu segera menuju mobilku.

Perasaan hati ku berkecamuk, benarkah yang mengalami kecelakaan itu luhan? Ini semua pasti gara-gara aku. Demi Tuhan aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai terjadi hal yang buruk pada luhan. Aku memacu mobilku cepat kearah rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkir mobil, aku langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit dengan membawa sebuket mawar putih. Aku menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"apa ada pasien yang bernama luhan disini? Dia korban kecelakaan" Tanya ku sambil terengah-engah. "tunggu sebentar" kemudian suster itu melihat daftar pasien. "bagaimana? Apakah ada?" Tanya ku penuh harap. "ne.. dia ada dikamar 509 lantai 5".

Tanpa berterimakasih aku langsung menuju lift yang ada. Sial. Kenapa tidak terbuka dari tadi? Aku mengumpat dalam hati. "mianhamnida tuan, lift nya masih dalam perbaikan" aku mendengar seorang namja memberitahuku, entah siapa, aku tidak perduli. Aku langsung berlari menuju tangga darurat dan menaiki anak tangga itu satu persatu dengan cepat hingga akhirnya sampai juga dilantai 5.

Aku membungkuk menumpukan kedua tanganku dilutut, mengatur nafas ku yang tidak karuan, kemudian berlari lagi mencari kamar no 509. Setiap kamar ku perhatikan nomornya dan akhirnya aku menemukan kamar no 509. Tepat didepan pintu kamar, aku menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya. Apapun yang akan terjadi, apapun yang akan dilakukan luhan aku akan terima semuanya asal dia mau memaafkan kesalahanku.

Aku membuka gagang pintu perlahan sampai akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya.

Omo sesange…. Dia… aku serasa tidak sanggup melihat keadaanya sekarang. Seketika lutut ku terasa lemas.

Kepala nya diperban, lehernya digips. Kaki tangannya juga terlihat lecet dan berdarah. Wajahnya yang terlelap sangat polos sekali. Mianhae luhan, Ini semua salahku. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Saat aku mendekat kearah luhan, menaruh bunga disamping tempat tidurnya dan ingin memegang tangannya, ada seseoarang yang masuk. Aku pun menoleh kebelakang. Dia, kenapa dia ada disini?

"sehun? sedang apa kau disini? Tau dari mana kau kalau luhan kecelakaan?" kris bertanya padaku dengan tatapan heran.

"a— aku—"

"aku tau kau namjachingunya. Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku ada disini. Aku saudara luhan, aku diangkat anak oleh appa luhan. Sepertinya kai tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu"

Ja— Jadi? namja yang selama ini kucintai dan kusakiti hatinya sampai jadi seperti ini adalah saudara kris, sahabat ku?

"kris, mianhae… sebenarnya—"

"tunggu… luhan kecelakaan, seminggu lalu kai mengatakan kalau— Apa itu benar sehun? Kau yang sudah membuat luhan jadi begini. Kau benar-benar membuatnya sebagai barang taruhan bersama donghae? KATAKAN PADA KU…!" kris menggenggam kerah baju ku dengan kuat. Bisa ku lihat wajah kris yang sekarang merah padam sedang menahan amarahnya.

"mi— mianhaeyo kr—"

BUK

Sebuah bogem mentah kris tepat mengenai sudut bibirku.

"KU MOHON DENGARKAN AKU…. AKU AKAN MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA…" aku berusaha membuat kris agar mau mendengar penjelasan ku tapi sepertinya tak berhasil.

"CUKUP…. SEKARANG KELUAR DARI SINI OH SEHUN SSI" kris terlihat seperti orang kesetanan, sepertinya dia sudah siap untuk membunuhku. Aku tidak peduli, aku akan menunjukkan kalau aku tulus mencintai luhan bukan karena taruhan semata.

"tapi aku—"

BUK

Kali ini pipi kanan ku yang kena. Sakit memang, tapi ini kurasa tidak seberapa dengan yang dirasakan luhan sekarang. Aku jatuh kelantai, badan ku mulai lemah. Kurasa ada air yang menetes dipipiku, baru kali ini aku menangis karena memperjuangkan cintaku pada seorang namja. Aku bersujud dihadapan kris, aku memohon pada nya agar mengizinkan ku berbicara pada luhan setelah dia sadar.

"ku mohon izin kan aku berbicara padanya, aku ingin minta maaf padanya. Aku ingin dia tau kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya" kali ini aku tidak berbicara dengan keras, sebaliknya, suara ku terdengar lirih dengan nada memohon. Tapi ini bukan acting, ini sungguhan. Tapi kris masih tidak bergeming. Tapi akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

"sehun, apa kau tau, aku sangat menyayangi luhan seperti adik kandung ku sendiri. Appa nya sudah menitipkan nya padaku, jadi semua yang terjadi padanya adalah tanggung jawab ku, bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih belum berani menghubungi keluarganya karena aku takut mereka menganggap ku tidak becus menjaga anak mereka satu-satunya" aku mendengar kalau kris juga sedikit terisak. Hening diantara kami, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan ini.

"engh. Kr— kris" terdengar suara luhan lirih memanggil kris.

Kami berdua langsung menghampirinya.

"luhan, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Dimana yang sakit?" kris terlihat begitu perhatian padanya, beda sekali denganku yang hanya bisa membuatnya sakit.

"kris. Kenapa dia ada disini? Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi" suara luhan terdengar lemah namun pasti. Dia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat wajahku.

"sehun… sebaiknya kau keluar" pinta kris.

"tapi—" ucapanku terhenti saat kris menatapku tajam.

Akupun keluar dari ruangan luhan dirawat dan duduk dikursi yang ada dilorong lantai 5.

Aku harus member tahu chanyeol,bagaimana pun juga ini salah kami berdua.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO **

**HyunRa, lisnana1, , YeoSyeo**

.

.

.

kalo ada yang ketinggalan maaf ya

Huft, yang Review makin sedikit /pundung/

Ayo dong saya minta semangatnya ya buat lanjutin ini ff ^^

Annyeong yeorobundeul...


End file.
